Christmas Through My Eyes
by smilinginthedark
Summary: Damon is having a shitty christmas considering his annoying best friend is stuck in another dimension. When she should be in the real world enjoying snowflakes and the night sky. One-shot (what I wanted to happen in the Mid-Season Finale)


**Let's just pretend that this was the mid-season finale.**

He was sprawled out on the dry grass, his head nestled on a pile of dirt. His only company being a sole bottle of bourbon and the countless tombstones that surrounded him. He pursed his lips against the entrance of the bottle, and took a long hard swallow. You need a certain type of expertise to drink while lying down and he clearly possessed it. He was staring at the night sky, which happened to be littered with stars. Each one shined brighter than the other against the haze of the small clouds forming. It wasn't fair how the world could be so beautiful and yet so cruel all at the same time. He drained his bottle and let it roll out of his hand, without taking his eyes off the brilliant night sky. When he saw one snowflake fall. His opulent vision allowed him to see the beautiful unique pattern it held as it landed in his long black lashes. It rarely ever snowed in Mystic Falls but of course today of all days it would. Because the world was set on showcasing it's miraculous beauty to spite him. More snowflakes continued to cascade down on to the earth and as much as he had tried to avoid it, he couldn't help but be be reminded that it was Christmas Eve. Well by this time it was already Christmas and he knew that Stefan, Elena, Alaric, and the whole gang were all probably snuggled up in bed their heads full of dreams of the jolly holiday that entails. But not him he felt no shred of excitement for the holiday, because there was nothing he could get or give that would make him feel any better on this wretched holiday of cheer. Everyone knew what he wanted, he wanted his annoying best friend back and no one could give him that gift. So you could see why he was especially bitter tonight. He had no plans of attending the celebratory plans in the morning for he was done pretending that everything was OK. He had failed his annoying best friend by leaving her stranded alone, so it was only fair of him to spend his time alone as well. He had searched numerous ways to get her back but they needed the ascendant and the only one left was very well hidden by a certain sociopath that left havoc in his wake. He had thought a million times how he should have met her halfway but he was to stupid being distracted by Elena's inquires. And now that he thinks about it his attempt at a rescue mission wasn't much of a mission at all because she had to do all the rescuing herself, as usual. She hot-wired a car like he had taught her too, she had drove cross country in record time, she was the one who had all the hope in the world, and ultimately he stole that all away from her. Because he knew in his soul, if he had one, that after what he had done she had lost all hope, the one thing that kept her going. How could she not when he had teased her with the thought of returning home. He had taken away the one thing that kept her going, he had stolen her hope.

In that moment he had hated himself more than he had ever hated himself before. He didn't deserve her sacrifice; he didn't deserve to be alive. She did. She deserved everything and more.

"The world is unfair to the good." He spoke to the bodies buried under 6 feet of dirt and inhaled sharply. Taking in the crisp air he did not need, and a whiff of something else. The scent was that of cinnamon and charred wood, it was rare but he could recognize that scent anywhere. He lifted himself of the ground, his back tensing in the warmth of his leather jacket. When he heard the sound of an all to familiar heartbeat. It couldn't be possible. He was on his feet now as he could hear the heartbeat sing his favorite song to his ears. He sped as fast as his boots could take him to the site of that song. Then he saw her and the world stopped spinning. There she stood clad in his ancient leather jacket and her beloved Dr. Martens. Her breaths were sharp as she tried to accustom herself to the different climate. She had yet to see him, as she was lost and searching for her way home.

"Bonnie?" He asked with the hope this wasn't a dream. Her head spun around at the sound of his voice causing the little mat of snow on her brunette hair to sprinkle off.

"Damon?" At the sound of her voice he knew this moment was real. the impossible had become possible. Her eyes held bewilderment, joy, and something else Damon did not take the time to register as he ran towards her and practically lifted her off the ground as his arms enveloped her. He loosened up his hug aware that he might crush her fragile bones. But there was something wrong; she wasn't hugging him back. He painfully let go and gazed into her emerald eyes, the bewilderment and joy from before gone and replaced with a sad anger. His lips broke apart to speak but she cut him off, as she punched him in the chest. Physically her small fist did not hurt him but emotionally it took a large toll on him.

"You left me there!" She continued to bang both her fists against him.

"You told me I was going home, and you left me there!" Tears had begun to form in her eyes, as Damon's eyebrows furrowed in sadness and guilt.

"Bonnie it wasn't my choice." He whispered.

"No it never is!" She was always the after thought, the girl no one ever really cared to save. Damon stayed silent as he recalled the time she had told him, that there is always a choice.

"I guarantee you that if I were Elena or Caroline that I would have been everyone's top priority!" Her punches full of rage now as they beat against Damon's hollow chest with the dissatisfying truth.

"You were, no you _are _my **top **priority!" Damon yelled with the fullest amount of sincerity as he stared down at her. And finally she stared back into his transparent blue eyes and then the punches stopped.

"I was alone Damon." She couldn't help it anymore as the tears slid down her face. Damon felt his heart unravel as water gathered in his own eyes.

"I know, and I am so sorry." He choked out as he wiped the tears off of her skin. Then she couldn't help it anymore as much as she wanted to hate him she couldn't and her arms wrapped around his neck. And although he was cold she had never felt more warmth. Damon held on to her with the intention of never letting go, as she sobbed into his shoulder. He let his hand run through her short hair to soothe her.

"There is no one I rather be with right now." As Bonnie spoke the raw truth. And a smile so wide broke across his face, as he felt his heart grow three sizes. He kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear, "There is no one I rather be with right now, either." Bonnie slowly looked back up at him in disbelief, but his smile confirmed his sincerity and Bonnie's radiant smile stared back at Damon's. And in that moment everything was right, Damon could finally enjoy this fine Christmas Day because the world, oh this beautiful, cruel world had just gave him the most beautiful gift the world could offer, and that gift was Bonnie.


End file.
